Good Boy
by RochelleRene
Summary: Just total Huddy smut... No plot, sorry!  I am working on a chapter one, but this one was itching to get out. :   House and Cuddy at a holiday cocktail party. House is trying to behave himself.


**Disclaimer: Not my characters, unfortunately. Otherwise we'd see a lot more Huddy sex on film.**

House had been trying to find a couple moments of relief from the awkward, boring tension of Cuddy's mother's holiday party. He knew no one, hated things like this, and was the quintessential Grinch… It was perfectly orchestrated for disaster.

He was making every effort to behave, however, especially since Cuddy looked unbelievably gorgeous that night and he didn't want to risk a fight that would make the hours of sexual frustration end up fruitless. He'd managed to exit a conversation with God-knows-who and wandered into the bathroom off the main hall to escape, not really thinking straight since he'd had a few by then in attempts to take the edge off.

He was standing there for a minute - zoning out while staring at a candle burning on the counter and wondering why hors d'oeuvres were so frustratingly tiny - when Cuddy's voice rang out in response to someone at the party and she backed into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it as she spun around. She startled when she saw House's frame. It took her a split second to realize it was him and she had started to apologize to the "stranger" she had walked in on.

"I forgive you," he replied teasingly.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked. "The door was open."

"I don't know, honestly," he replied. "I sort of wandered in trying to escape."

Cuddy laughed. "Me too." She ran her fingers through her hair and leaned over toward the mirror to erase a tiny smudge of lipstick from outside her lip line. "God, I can't wait to go home" she whined, oblivious to House staring at her ass as she bent over the counter. "Just give it another hour max, okay?" she pleaded, standing and turning to face him, giving him an appreciative smile for his above-and-beyond efforts. "I don't think anyone is pissed at you yet," she complimented, "And if you can just hang on until 10, I'll make it worth your while." She winked at him and arched her eyebrow suggestively.

Something in House just snapped. Maybe it was the effort to behave all evening, stuffing every sarcastic comment into the back of his mind. Maybe it was the alcohol he'd been sipping since arrival. Maybe it was Cuddy's breasts in that silk top. Whatever it was, he unleashed it and attacked her, pushing her against the wall and smearing her lipstick all over again.

Cuddy felt the cold tile against her back as House slid his hand up her spine, taking her shirt with him. Their mouths came apart for an instant as he pulled her shirt over her head, then had a festive reunion, tongues having grown lonely in their three-second separation. Just as House was nipping along her chin and down her jaw, Cuddy heard the rustling and muffled voices of people in the other rooms, which caused her to remember where she was. Her chest was heaving as she felt House's pelvis pushing against her. His hands had moved into her hair and were tilting her head back to give his mouth free access to her neck. His hips instinctively pushed against her with a foreshadowing rhythm.

As the heat of his lips grazed her collarbone and he gave it a gentle suck, her knees began to buckle and she moaned his name. His large hand left her curls and slid over her mouth as he continued to lick his way to her shoulder, taking her bra strap between his teeth and sliding it down her arm. God, she wanted him. And the unabashed way he was trying to take her, eschewing thoughts of her friends and family cocktailing through the thin wall, made her all the hotter for him. His palm against her lips, his thumb slowly running back and forth across her throat, told her this was happening, despite any logical arguments.

House crouched slightly and his lips closed around the nipple of the breast he had managed to free without hands. Cuddy bent her head toward him as she gasped, then gently laid it back against the wall, arching her back and rising up to meet his mouth. As his tongue performed miracles she was grateful for his hand, which contained her irrepressible moans. She lifted one leg, wrapping it around him while her hands began fumbling with his zipper. House unglued his pelvis from hers just enough to let her maneuver while his other hand left her hair and slid back down her back, deftly unhooking her bra on his way to the hem of her skirt, which he hiked slowly up her legs, his fingers feeling the soft skin and taut tension of her thigh. At the elastic of her thigh-high he hooked a finger in, pulled it out, and let it snap back against her skin, causing Cuddy to let out a small yelp as he grinned wickedly into her neck.

"I want you," he breathed into her ear, feeling her hands slide around his waist and up the back of his shirt. "And I know right now you are thinking of dozens of witty, sarcastic responses to that," he continued, lifting his head to look intensely into her eyes, their noses touching. "But for once I have you speechless." He smirked at her as her eyes narrowed in mock indignation, though every inch of her was tingling with delight at this whole scenario. He pushed against her again, slamming their bodies against the wall. Cuddy could feel him pressing against her through his boxers, having successfully dropped his pants around his ankles. "I've wanted you all day, and then you come out in this skirt and these heels," he murmured against her cheek, his mouth trailing its way back to her ear, his fingers hooking into her panties and grazing her sex teasingly. "And I can't take it anymore, Cuddy," he hissed in her ear. Cuddy's eyes rolled back as she lowered her lids, basking in the feeling of his stubble along her skin, his voice low and seductive in her ear. Her hips were reflexively grinding up against his hand, but he just teased her for a few moments, pulling his head back again to look at her face. He saw her closed eyes, the sheen of sweat at her temples, the pulse in her neck racing. "So you'll forgive me if I fuck you in your mother's bathroom right now?" he asked. He felt her lips move under his palm as her mouth opened wider in a gasp and her nails dug into the flesh of his lower back. He kissed her softly right between her eyebrows as he slid his fingers into her heat. "I can't be held accountable for my actions," he explained quietly, "When you look like this," he ran the tip of his nose up the bridge of her nose. "And you feel like this," he continued, sliding his fingers in and out of her. "You understand?" he asked playfully. He felt an almost undetectable nod as he hooked her panties again and she lowered her leg to let him slide them down. She used her hands to work his boxers halfway down, finishing the job with her foot, still clad in her stilettos.

House's knee pushed again the inside of hers, prodding her legs apart. Then he bent just slightly, hooked his free arm under her ass and lifted her as she hopped up. His body pinned her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around him for extra support. She felt his breath puffing out along her face as he pressed his forehead to hers. She opened her eyes to look at him just as he was closing his and sliding inside of her, causing her eyes to actually widen in pleasure. He started moving slowly, enjoying every tiny sensation.

"Cuddy," he said then, "I need my arm. But you gotta be quiet, okay?" She nodded but was already mid-moan against his palm. "Put your face in my shoulder," he ordered as he slid his hand from her mouth and used his arm to hold her up better. Cuddy obeyed and pressed her mouth against his neck and shoulder, trying to stifle her noises. It was challenging though, because with both arms free now his pace quickened and he was moving into her deeper and harder. Cuddy tasted the salt of his neck and let her nails gently scratch along his hairline. House's head bent to press against her shoulder too, and she glanced up to see the mirror reflecting her own flushed face and tousled hair, House banging her in the bathroom she'd done her hair in as a twelve-year-old. She stared at his half-dressed body, her legs wrapped around his waist, and she thought she might lose it right then.

But as if on irony's cue, her mother's voice called through the door, "Lisa, are you in there?" House froze for an instant, then smiled evilly and watched her as he continued nailing her to the wall.

"Um, yeah, Mom," Cuddy squeaked. "Just a second."

"This will take longer than a second," House whispered, kissing her hard on the mouth.

"I just need to know where you put the other packages of those small napkins. The blue ones," her mother continued.

Cuddy rolled her eyes half due to her annoyance with her mother and half due to the sensation of House nibbling her bottom lip. She arched her neck back to escape him long enough to call out, "Bottom drawer, under the coffee pot."

"Thank you!" her mother sang. "Take your time, dear." Cuddy could feel House's brain fry with the number of responses he wanted to make to that and she chuckled without him uttering a word. He smiled into her hair, knowing he didn't even need to say it. Instead, he redoubled his efforts and pushed them both along the ride, squeezing her ass and kissing every bit of skin he could reach.

"God, Cuddy," he moaned quietly.

"Shhh," she teased into his ear, even though the sound of his crumbling self-control made her so turned on. She felt him slow his pace a little and knew he was close, fighting his impulses in order to please her first. Little did he know she'd been dancing on the edge with his first thrust. She brushed her lips against his ear and moaned, "Are you gonna fuck me in my mother's bathroom or not, House?" His head shot back and she caught a glimpse of his closed eyes before hers followed suit, feeling him begin to furiously pump into her, biting his lip to keep silent. One arm stayed hooked under her and the other let go and braced his body against the wall as he pushed harder and faster. Cuddy came undone and bit his shirt as her body started shuddering around him, her arms hooked around his shoulders and clamping on for dear life. She whispered "House" over and over into his shirt between gasps and bites for control. His head lolled forward again and he laid his forehead on her shoulder, moaning into her neck. Suddenly all the motion centered around his hips - his legs and back tensing in anticipation - and his orgasm exploded his mind and body. He felt her teeth through his shirt, her warmth around him, and her body in his arms as he spasmed against her.

The waves gradually ebbed and his arm released slowly and allowed Cuddy's feet to drop down to the floor. They stood there, heavy breathing and leaning against each other and the wall, waiting for their hearts to slow down and their muscles to regain composure. House kissed Cuddy's shoulder tenderly, then her neck. His hand gently tugged her hair to lift her face and kiss her, her lips and tongue answering in a lazy, affectionate response. "That was _not_ good cocktail party behavior," Cuddy teased in a slurred and relaxed voice.

"My apologies," he breathed grinning against her mouth. "If I improve in the next hour, can we do that again at home?" he asked. He felt her teeth against his lips as she smiled widely in response.


End file.
